criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Rose
|birthplace = Renton, Washington |family = Dairek Morgan Miles Christian Morgan Memphis Ray Morgan |yearsactive = 2007-present }} Emily Rose is an American actress best known for her role as FBI SA Audrey Parker in the supernatural drama series Haven and as Elena Fisher in the hit video game series Uncharted. Biography Rose was born on February 2, 1981, in Renton, Washington. Little is known about her past, including the names of her parents and why she wanted to be an actress. What is known is that she received a Master of Fine Arts degree in Acting from the University of California, Los Angeles as well as a degree in Theatre Arts from the Vanguard University of Southern California. Rose got her first on-screen role in 2007, when she was cast as Precious in the short film Hurricane Party. Rose earned her first major recurring role that same year, when she was cast as Cass in the television drama John from Cincinnati. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows such as Ghost Whisperer, Cold Case, Without a Trace, Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted: Eye of Indra, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Haven, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Rose portrayed Tori Hoffstadt, a high-ranking employee of Peakstone PMC who had previously recruited Jake Logan to work for them, in the Season Thirteen episode "Killer App". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Killer App" (2017) TV episode - Tori Hoffstadt *An Hour Behind (2017) - Trish Harper *The Killing Pact (2017) - Hayley Udall *Daughter for Sale (2017) - Annalise O'Neil *Red Blooded (2017) - Vonda Jean *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Elena Fisher (voice) *Level Up Norge - 3 episodes (2016) - Elena Fisher (voice, uncredited) *Secret Summer (2016) - Janice *Haven - 78 episodes (2010-2015) - FBI SA Audrey Parker *Graceland - 6 episodes (2014) - Assistant Deputy Director Jessica Foster *The Thanksgiving House (2013) - Mary Ross *Heckle or Hell (2012) - Mary Beth Struthers *Harry's Law (2012) - Natalie *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Elena Fisher (voice) *Perfect Plan (2010) - Lauren Baker *Private Practice (2010) - Elisha *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Tina Clark *Washington Field (2009) - Terri Porter *Uncharted: Eye of Indra (2009) - Elena Fisher (voice) *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Elena Fisher (voice) *ER - 11 episodes (2008-2009) - Doctor Tracy Martin *Two and a Half Men (2009) - Janine *Operating Instructions (2009) - Doctor Lieutenant Commander Rachel Scott *The Last Page (2008) - Marybell *Without a Trace (2008) - Anya Simonson *Cold Case (2008) - Nancy Patterson *Jericho - 5 episodes (2008) - Trish Merrick *The Orphan (2008) - Elizabeth Arnold *Brothers & Sisters - 10 episodes (2007-2008) - Lena Branigan *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Elena Fisher (voice) *John from Cincinnati - 10 episodes (2007) - Cass *Speed Dating (2007) - Melanie *Smith (2007) - Verna *Hurricane Party (2007) - Precious 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses